


Не Обращайте Внимания На Человека В Маске (Pay No Attention to the Masked Man by kangeiko)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Transmetropolitan, Watchmen
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Городе появляется старый знакомый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не Обращайте Внимания На Человека В Маске (Pay No Attention to the Masked Man by kangeiko)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pay No Attention to the Masked Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39545) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). 



**НЕ ОБРАЩАЙТЕ ВНИМАНИЯ НА ЧЕЛОВЕКА В МАСКЕ**  
автор: Спайдер Иерусалим  
новостная лента СЛОВО

*  
Сегодня все почтенные новостные издания охвачены праведным гневом из-за решения Делавэра запретить календарь Армейские Девочки. Неслыханно! Нарушение первой поправки! Не вызванный необходимостью запрет печатного материала для мастурбации!

И у него даже было покрытие из чистящих салфеток. Как осмотрительно.

Не имея возможности запретить календарь из-за изображений обнажённых военнослужащих-женщин, вставляющих разнообразное армейское оборудование в различные отверстия, власти Делавэра решили использовать малоизвестный запрет на пропаганду - лучше присядьте - скрытного ношения оружия. По всей видимости, в стране полно маленьких девочек, которые планируют скрывать свои пистолеты в местах, которых не касался луч солнца.

(Хотя, если подумать, возможно, их решение имеет смысл. Кто знает, что Малышка Салли скрывает под своими розовыми трусиками? Кто-то должен сказать сторонниками Правой Любви, чтобы они держались от неё подальше, а то можно и глаза лишиться.)

Члены правительства Делавэра настояли на том, что они не пытаются не дать людям наслаждаться их данным Богом (и оружием) правом на эрекцию. Они любят по-быстрому передёрнуть во время перерыва на ланч не меньше любого другого государственного деятеля. Но в следующем месяце начинается новый раунд набора в Армию, и календарь Армейские Девочки - поставляется бесплатно с каждой копией журнала _"Игрушки Мальчиков: Грузовики и Взрывающиеся Штуки!"_ , ищите в любом магазине и в любой коммерческой ленте, не забудь спросить разрешения у того, кто будет оплачивать чек, прежде чем оформлять заказ, Малыш Джонни - может оттолкнуть людей.

Не знаю как вы, но зрелище того, что мой сержант-инструктор по строевой подготовке мог бы сделать во время подготовки вряд ли отобьёт у меня желание присоединяться к Армии. Однако, смерть и резня могут заставить меня задуматься о более безопасной карьере. Скажем, о наблюдении за действующим вулканом с близкой дистанции. Или лоббирование. (С другой стороны, нет. Уж лучше Армия, чем лоббирование.)

Проблема в том, что достаточно большое количество Девочек из календаря не сможет поучаствовать в съёмках в следующем году из-за того, что они оказались убиты при исполнении, расчленены при исполнении или иным образом скоропостижно скончались - при исполнении. Возьмите, например, Рядовую Белли. Рядовой Белли 18, как заверяет меня календарь, и она любит свою винтовку. Очень, _очень_ любит свою винтовку. И если бы её винтовка могла мурлыкать, скорее всего, она бы затрахала Рядовую Белли до синяков и визга. Рядовая Белли стала звездой своей воинской части после съёмок календаря и, по всей видимости, это вызвало у неё такую тяжёлую депрессию, что она решила покончить с собой. Давайте почтим минутой молчания ужасную трагедию девушки, которая была настолько пост-ретро-рекон-деконструктивно подавлена своей собственной популярностью, что она рассталась со свой жизнью.

Рядовая Белли была настолько разъярена своей популярностью, что она решила уйти шумно, затрахав саму себя до смерти. Сначала она выебала всю свою воинскую часть. Потом настала очередь автомобильной батареи, которая в ходе коитуса кончила преждевременно. Рядовая Белли утешила себя тем, что подожгла себя. После чего выстрелила себе в затылок.

Судебный следователь - Армейский судебный следователь, разумеется - немедленно определил в этом происшествии ужасное, трагичное, ужасающее самоубийство. Потому что если бы _я_ планировал выстрелить себе в затылок, я бы обязательно вылил кислоту из батареи на свои гениталии поджёг себя. Зачем уходить из жизни любым из старых способов, если можно действительно попасть на заголовки?

Вот только Рядовая Белли не попала на заголовок. Как и 357 других женщин, которые "совершили самоубийства" в Армии кучей разнообразных интересных способов. Например, Рядовая Дей, которая задушила саму себя голыми руками - пять баллов за попытку, Рядовая Дей. Или Рядовая Моррис, которая выстрелила себе в весьма интимное место - что, полагаю, означает, что она любила свою винтовку так же сильно, как и Рядовая Белли - после чего связала свои запястья и лодыжки и утопилась в ванне. Или Сержант Смит, которая разбила себе череп, многократно ударившись головой о стену. И не будем забывать о Капитане Льюис, которая обожралась снотворного, после чего прошла три мили и умерла от внешних факторов.

На фоне такого решительного поведения я чувствую себя совершенно неадекватным. В смысле, я человек, список самых больших достижений которого сводится к вялой дрочке на календарь Армейские Девочки утром, сна на диване весь день до вечера и превращению собственного мозга в пюре путём поедания всей наркоты, какая есть в моём доме.

Поэтому, учитывая, что Армия в настоящее время страдает от волны трагических самоубийств, обеспокоенный гражданин невольно задастся вопросом: почему военное руководство не сделает перерыв от облизывания различных отверстий фаршированных цыплят и не выяснит, что за хрень вообще творится? Надо же какое совпадение, я рад, что вы спросили. Сегодня утром Армия запустила расследование трагических самоубийств Рядовых Белли, Дей и Моррис, а так же Сержанта Смит, в срочном порядке и огромным усердием. Похоже, какой-то заботливый душа-человек раскопал несколько трупов с уликами на трагическую кончину Капитана Льюис и доставил эти самые улики - у красочных мешках для трупов - в местную полицию.

Полиция - эти безупречные образцы решительных действий и исполнения гражданского долга - мгновенно потеряли все улики. Как неудачно получилось, вы не находите? Ведь не указывали же эти улики на то, что им придётся посадить за решётку сынка Генерала или что-то типа того.

К другим новостям: газета _Слово_ выражает соболезнования Генералу МакАртуру, который недавно потерял своего сына в ужасном несчастном случае, привёдшему к обезглавливанию.

*

_Город, апартаменты Спайдера Иерусалима._

\- Тебе нужно какое-нибудь убежище, где можно отсидеться, пока шум не уляжется? - Иерусалим протянул ему пачку сигарет и бутылку. Когда гость не проявил интереса ни к тому, ни к другому, он пожал плечами, залпом выхлебал полбутылки и подцепил полпачки сигарет в зубы, после чего раскурил ряд одним быстрым движением зажигалки. Пара женских рук протянулась через него и стащила большую часть зажжённых сигарет вместе с бутылкой.

Возрождённый стоял и помаргивал от яркого света, льющегося через окна. Воспроизведённое коричневое пальто плотно облегало его фигуру.

\- Хррм. Не могу оставаться здесь. Слишком заметно. - Кроме того, блядовитые, пьющие виски и дымящие сигаретами ассистентки хозяина дома попытались поджечь его. От чего, как ни странно, они понравились ему чуть больше.  
\- Вообще-то, это одно из наименее заметных мест в Городе. Глушители камер встроены в каждую стену, им потребуется пробиться через хреналион криптощитов только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как я ссу в душе.  
\- Хррм, - снова произнёс Возрождённый. Ассистентки посмотрели на него с другого конца комнаты и показали непристойные жесты, включающие в себя ощипанную курицу и кухонную спринцовку. Или, может быть, что-то ещё, о чём он не хотел особенно задумываться. - Нет. Я остановлюсь в другом месте. Под землёй, где нет компьютеров. Там меня точно не узнают.

Иерусалим рассмеялся.

\- Тебя всё равно никто не узнает, даже если они будут пялиться прямо тебе в лицо. Они просто решат, что ты сделал себе дизайнерское лицо, выбрал героя из старой книги или с какой-нибудь футболки. Ты знаешь, сколько Че Гевар сейчас ходит по Городу? Чёрт, там даже есть несколько Фредов Христов, бедных обдолбанных идиотов. Один лишний Уолтер Ковач будет совершенно незаметен. - Иерусалим ухмыльнулся и зажёг ещё одну сигарету. - Доверься мне.

*

fin


End file.
